Icha Icha Trouble
by sakurachrys
Summary: Sakura Icha Icha ?


Title: Icha Icha Trouble

Author: sakurachrys

-----------------------------------

Summary:

Sakura + IchaIcha Paradise = ?

-----------------------------------

Disclaimer:

I don't own any of the Naruto characters, I'm just borrowing them for the story. Also, if the story has any similarity to any other story, it's just a coincidence. I haven't read any story with this plot except Sakura and Itachi doing the deed in reference to Icha Icha Paradise.

-----------------------------------

Somewhere in the training grounds, a pink haired girl saw a book. The book was red, with a picture of a girl being chased by a guy. Noticing the resemblance to a book her friends friend always read she picked the book up.

"Hmmmm… this book really looks like what Kakashi-san always read…" she muttered as the remembered the silver haired ANBU who hangs with Itachi and Shisui-nii.

"I wonder what's so good with this book…" she added as she began to open the book, and flip through the pages. Noticing an interesting picture of a guy hold thing a girl closely.

"Wow… what a pretty picture…" the pink haired girl said, unknowingly getting engrossed with the said picture as she unconsciously started to read the said book, forgetting her meeting with her friend Itachi, who at the time was looking for her.

------------------------------------

Uchiha, Itachi on the other hand was getting worried about her. She was always prompt whenever they meet each other.

"You know, you're acting like a mother hen with you pacing back and forth that way." Uchiha Shisui noted as he watched his cousin walk back and forth again and again

"Shut up Shishui." Itachi grumbled as he continued to pace back and forth, "Sakura is never late."

"Dude, its normal for a girl to be late." Shisui tried to reason

"Half and hour late? No, I don't think so." Itachi replied before deciding to look for her, "Stay here Shisui and wait for Sakura if she arrives… I'll look for her."

"Dude, she might be on her way here." Shisui reasoned only to talk to air

Itachi had already left

-----------------------------------

"Oh… I wonder what it means…" the pink haired girl said as she flipped to another page, "I wonder if Itachi-san knows what it means." She muttered as she remembered her friend and then her supposed to be meeting with him

"Oh, my… I forgot." She exclaimed and that that exact moment, Itachi appeared and then hugged her tightly, "Itachi-san?"

"I was so worried." He said

"Why?"

Itachi looked at her directly after he broke his crushing embrace, "You were late Sakura, I got worried."

"Oh… sorry Itachi-san… I got side-tracked." Sakura explained sheepishly and then showed him an ever familiar book to him

"What is that?"

"It's a book I found in the forest trail when I was on my way to meet you." She said happily as she showed him some of the pictures of the said book, "It's very pretty isn' t it?"

"…" Itachi looked at the book in shock and then gave it a murderous glare

"Itachi, why is the spelling of come wrong?" Sakura asked as she showed him the phrase, making Itachi fell over in shock.

The phrase in question '_… then the girl cummed in ecstasy…'_

Itachi let go of a growl before he snatched the book from her hands and gave her a stern look, "Sakura, the author was an idiot so don't mind it."

"Okay." She said cheerily

"Go to Shisui okay, I need to do something." He said as he began to imagine what he would do to the owner of the said book

"Okay Itachi, um… one last question." Sakura asked, not noticing the brewing anger that seemed to boil out from Itachi

"Why is the picture in the last page, have naked people on top of each other?" Sakura asked innocently

That blew it, Itachi was already ready to murder the owner "Later Sakura and go to Shisui." He said before he disappeared leaving a confused Sakura

------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, Shisui was on his way home he noticed his friend Kakashi carrying a black eye on his face

"Dude, what happened to you?" Shisui asked, holding on to the laughter that seemed to pour out of him as he saw the famed copy-nin carrying a black eye on his face

"What do you think happened?" Kakashi growled

"Itachi?"

"Yeah, Itachi and his blasted little girlfriend." Kakashi replied before he left Shisui limping out of the scene, while Shisui laughed out loud, unable to hold on to the laughter that he tried to keep at bay

"Blame your book." Shisui called out

"Screw you!"

-Owari-

--------------------------------------

A/N:

I'd like to thank my cousin for giving me additional story plot for the story. I was actually thinking what would Itachi do if Sakura takes hold of the Icha-Icha Paradise… lol ^^

Sorry Kakashi lovers… he just became my victim…


End file.
